The instant invention relates to a method of and a measuring device for measuring hollow cylinder surfaces, such as bores, inner tube walls, and the like, particularly cylinder bores of internal combustion engines, by means of a measuring head adapted for controlled guidance across the surface to be measured and including a sensor which is movable transversely of the surfaces and adapted to be pressed against the same and the paths of which are an indication of the shape of the surface to be measured.